Truth or Dare on Christmas
by Duffster21
Summary: Jesse, Lexa, Brennan and Shalimar go to a bar and play truth or dare. What happens the next day. Pairings: SB, SL, SJSJ and SL aren't romantic
1. Interrupting

Chapter 1: Interrupting

It was two days until Christmas and everything was quiet, at least until Shalimar came running into the rec. room trying to get away from Brennan. Brennan was right on her tail and caught up to her when she stopped to catch her breathe. Lexa had been watching TV and was giving them heck for interrupting the movie she was watching. Jesse and Adam were at one of the safe houses trying to reboot the computer system. It was obvious how both Brennan and Shal felt about each other, but they were to chicken to admit it. Adam was generous enough to give everyone Christmas break off, but he also needed Jesse for a few days. Lexa turned off the TV and went to her room instead.

Shalimar made Brennan stop tickling her and went to say sorry to Lexa. Brennan didn't really like Lexa since he realized she was attracted to Shalimar. Shal did not notice and was telling Brennan he was crazy. Shalimar entered Lexa's room and said she was sorry but then realized that Lexa was watching the rest of the movie that her and Brennan interrupted.

Shalimar returned and went to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. Brennan followed but instead of a beer he got a piece of cold pizza and was going to reach for a bottle of beer, until he noticed that Shalimar had grabbed the last one.

"You took the last beer" he whined

"Well then we are just going to share this one aren't we, or are you afraid of getting girl cooties" she said before starting to laugh.

"Hahaha, give me that bottle" he replied trying to grab the bottle from Shalimar's beautifully small hands.

Shalimar pulled the bottle from Brennan's reach. She started to run away but Brennan grabbed her at her waist. She kicked him in his crouch and the words that came out of his mouth offended her.

"Oh, fuck you" he said in pain.

"Hmmm, fuck you too" she replied blowing him a kiss and running off.

It was already 11:00 at night and Lexa was already asleep. So Shalimar gave the last of the beer to Brennan before going to bed.

The next day Shalimar woke up early only to find Lexa making breakfast. It was Christmas Eve and Lexa was making eggs, bacon, ham and cheese omelet and hash browns.

"Jesse and Adam came back but they both went to sleep a few hours ago" she said finally noticing Shalimar standing there.

"Hmm, what do you want to do until then" she asked.

"Eat" Lexa answered while taking the omelet out of the pan.

Shalimar started eating since she never tried Lexa's cooking before she thought it wasn't as good as Emma's but pretty close. They both finished their breakfast and Shalimar went to the dojo to do her kata.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Brennan woke up to hear soft music in the dojo, he went to see who was there and saw Shalimar doing her workout. Brennan loved to watch her workout especially when she was doing kata.

Brennan walked into the kitchen to see Lexa cleaning the table with the breakfast she had made on the counter.

"All right, food" he said anxiously

"You sure you want to have some, I made it" Lexa replied sweetly ignoring the grin on his face.

Brennan sat at the table and ate his food. Lexa started laughing at his table manners (he didn't really have any). When Brennan was finished his breakfast and followed Lexa into his the game room. Lexa waited a little before leaning in and kissed Brennan. Shalimar had finished her kata and was carrying a glass vase into the kitchen, she saw the kiss dropped the vase and ran into the dojo as she started to cry.

Brennan broke the kiss and yelled, "Shalimar" as he started to run after her. Lexa just smiled thinking how good his lips tasted in her mouth.

Shalimar just sucked up her tears as Brennan ran into the room. She turned around to see Brennan standing at the door. He tried to say he was sorry but she just pushed him away and started kicking a punching bag down the stairs.

"Shal just tell me what's wrong" he asked see the sorrow in her eyes.

"God, Brennan out of all the people, I thought you would know how I was feeling. Well, I guess you're as blind as people say you are" she yelled at him holding in the tears.

Shalimar walked out and left Brennan standing there. "_Why do I keep hurting her, I love her and yet I hurt her without trying to" _Brennan started beating himself up for what he just did to the women he loved. "_I don't understand this, I love him and he keeps hurting me, I don't get it. God, I wish I could tell him how I feel but the question is, how?" _Shalimar was trying to figure out how to tell Brennan how she felt. She had told Jesse and Adam but she didn't have the nerve to tell him, it was driving her crazy.

Adam and Jesse had woken up a few minutes before the kiss between Brennan and Lexa. Jesse watched it happen and went to comfort Shalimar, either that or beat Brennan up. Jesse was going to tell Brennan how Shal felt but she wouldn't let him.

That night they all went to the bar to loosen up. Adam did not come because he had to work on something, or at least that's what he told Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Lexa. They started dancing and drinking. Shalimar was having a drink when Lexa walked up to her and said she was sorry. Shalimar just drank her first glass of tequila and went onto the dance floor.

A few hours later everybody was sitting at the bar. Lexa brought up the idea to play a game and everybody agreed. They were thinking of games to play when Lexa came up with an idea.

"Hey, how about we play truth or dare" she asked with a daring look on her face.


	3. The Game

Chapter 3: The Game

Everyone agreed to play truth or dare and Shalimar started to grin. She loved the game, not as much as she loved Brennan, but unfortunately he didn't know that.

"Who wants to go first?" Lexa asked with a smile on her face.

Shalimar raised her hand and Lexa let her be the first to ask. Shal thought for a minute and then picked Lexa.

"Lexa, truth or dare" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Dare" she replied as she asked herself what Shalimar was going to ask her. A small part of her wanted it to be to kiss her but she wasn't sure.

"Hmmm, I dare you to kiss Jesse" she said with a smile on her face. She knew how much Jesse liked her.

Lexa turned around and kissed Jesse passionately. After the kiss Jesse was stunned, mouth open amazed.

"Okay, Brennan truth or dare" she asked him but Brennan wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at Shalimar. Lexa hit him over the head.

"Owe, dare" he said rubbing his head in pain.

"I dare you to kiss Shalimar" she said. She knew how much he wanted to do that.

"_Finally something I want to do" _he looked at Shalimar and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart all Shalimar could think was "_Ohh my god, he's is a really good kisser. I wish he would do that more often" _

Now it was Brennan's turn to pick somebody, he picked Jesse. "Dare" Jesse said while waiting for Brennan to tell him what to do. "I dare you to... go kiss the bartender. The bartender was standing behind the counter with her eyes on Jesse, she was a red head with gorgeous lips and she had bright red lipstick on.

Shalimar started laughing so hard she fell into Brennan's lap. She got up and ordered vodka on the rocks and didn't even notice Brennan's face.

Jesse went over to the bartender and talked for a few minutes before kissing her. When he got back Lexa was in awe but didn't show it. It was Jesse's turn to ask someone and asked Shalimar. Shalimar picked dare. She hated truth at least with dare you know what she would expect but with truth, that was a different story. Jesse had picked one with another kiss in it. He dared her to go kiss the D.J. Shalimar did what she was told to do and danced her way back. Shalimar asked Jesse and he truth.

"Are you or are you not afraid of the dark?" she asked while laughing in the process.

"Oh nice Shal. The answer is yes" he said with a disgusted look on his face and was staring at Shalimar.

Brennan and Lexa burst out in laughter and couldn't stop. Jesse just walked away in anger because that was his secret, he had others but that was one that he didn't want anybody to know. When he came back he had a large grin on his face. "_I guess Jess figured out a little payback for us_" Brennan thought as he drank his beer.

"Brennan, truth or dare" Jesse asked with a big smile on his face.

"Truth" Brennan replied.

"Whom would you rather kiss, Shalimar or Lexa" Jesse asked starting to chuckle, but Shalimar hit him over the head.

Brennan just stared at him thinking "I'm_ going to get you for that_" Brennan answered "Shal" and looked at Shalimar's face and smiled.

Everything in Shalimar's mind was sort of blurry but all she could think was "_This is part of a dream come true, he likes me the way I am, god he's so cute when he smiles" _Shalimar was so happy that she started jumping up and down. Brennan just smiled at her and started to laugh.

It was Brennan's turn to pick someone. He picked Lexa this time. "Lexa, truth or dare" he asked the smile now vanished from his face. "Truth" she replied with a shy look on her face.

"When you first came to join Mutant X, did you or do you have a crush on Jesse?" he asked while looking at Jesse.

"I did" was all that came out of Lexa's mouth. Jesse again had his mouth open at the answer.

Lexa was staring at Shalimar who was dancing on the dance floor. She came back and Lexa asked her to pick from truth or dare.

"Dare" she said with a big smile on her face while facing Brennan.

"I dare you to take shots off of Jesse, me and Brennan in that order" she said with a sly smile on her face.

Shalimar just told Jess to take his shirt off and she asked for a bottle of tequila and a bottle of whipped cream. She put it on Jesse chest and told him to put a lime in his mouth. She licked the whipped cream off his chest took a shot glass of tequila and kissed him while trying to remove the lime from his mouth. Then it was Lexa's turn, since she knew how to do it she didn't need instructions. Shalimar put whipped cream on Lexa's neck while Lexa put a piece of lemon in her mouth. Shalimar licked the whipped cream off Lexa's neck and kissed her while getting the lemon out of her mouth. Now it was Brennan's turn, Shalimar was looking forward to this and so was he. He took of his shirt and put a lime in his mouth. Shal licked the whipped cream off Brennan's chest and took the lime out of his mouth. After Shalimar took the lime out of his mouth Brennan pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was long, hard, passionate and heated. When they broke apart Lexa and Jesse were staring at them.

It was already 2 am on Christmas day so they were all going back to Sanctuary to fall asleep.


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

It was 11 o'clock am and Lexa had gone to see her grandparents for Christmas and Jesse had gone to see his mother with a few presents from everybody. The only people in Sanctuary were Brennan, Shalimar and Adam. Brennan was in the kitchen eating breakfast. He had slept in again. Shalimar was in the game room playing pool with herself and Adam was in his room getting ready.

Adam walked into the game room to see Shalimar playing pool. "I'm going to see my brother for Christmas, tell Brennan k" he said walking out of the door. Shalimar just nodded trying to concentrate.

"Hey" Brennan said trying not to sneak up on Shalimar. But it was too late, Shalimar took a shot the ball flew and hit the mirror and flew back at Brennan. Shalimar caught the ball inches away from hitting Brennan's face.

"Jesus Brennan, you know if I didn't like you very much you would probably be on the floor right now" she said a little irritated.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where everybody went?" he asked with his arms up in the air.

"Ugh, Lexa went to see her grandparents, Jesse went to see his mother and Adam went to see his brother" she said falling onto the couch.

"Oh, so its just us then" he asked trying not to make her more irritated.

"Duh" she said in an obvious voice.

Shalimar got up and walked to her room while Brennan went to his room. Brennan was reading one of his poetry books when there was a knock at his door. When Brennan opened up the door all he found was a present on the floor. He opened up the card and all it said was "Merry Christmas, Love Always: Shalimar. He ripped the wrapping paper off the present and opened the box and found a rare poetry book. The book hasn't even been in stores because there is only one copy in the world, and it was illegal to photocopy the story. Brennan just laughed and asked himself how Shal got the book.

Shalimar heard a knock on her door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Brennan standing there with the book she gave him in his hand. Shalimar smiled as Brennan hugged her tight.

"How did you get this book?" he asked when they broke apart from the hug.

"My brother is the author and I asked him, I got it a few months ago and I read it for myself" she said as she kept on smiling.

"Well then come on so I can give you my present" he said anxiously.

Shalimar followed Brennan into his room as he handed her the present he had bought her. Shalimar opened up the card to read "Merry Christmas, Love Brennan." She took off the wrapping paper and opened the box only to find another box. It was a red velvet box as she opened it she saw a diamond necklace that Brennan had bought, borrowing some money from Adam of course.

"Awe, Brennan it's beautiful, I love it" she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Good because I looked everywhere for it" he said sarcastically.

Shalimar turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

When she turned around she went to her room and put the necklace on. Shalimar found Brennan in the dojo trying not to get hit by the holograms.

"How you like it?" Brennan asked with a big smile on his face when he saw her wearing the necklace.

"I love it, just as much as I love you" she paused trying to believe she just said that.

"What did you just say?" Brennan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing" she said trying to cover up what had just come out of her mouth.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Brennan asked trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"No... Yes... No... Yes" she said trying to find the right words to say this big secret she has been trying to keep from him.

She walked up to Brennan and said, "It's true, I do love you but after what I saw two days ago I'd say that you don't feel the same way" she said with her head down.

As she started to walk away Brennan grabbed her arm. Shal turned around amazed at what he just did. It took a few minutes before Shal and Brennan embraced into a passionate and heated kiss. Brennan slammed Shalimar against the wall and started to kiss her even more passionately.


End file.
